


Полевые цветы

by Kbz (Kbz_z)



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 12:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18810976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kbz_z/pseuds/Kbz
Summary: — Просто заметил, что ты идёшь в сторону моей хижины… С цветами в руках, — подмигивает Сморкала, кивая в сторону букета.— Не стоит, — сурово отрезает Хедер. — Они для Астрид.





	Полевые цветы

Только-только восходит солнце. Его золотистые лучи постепенно охватывают Драконий Край, освещая окружающую остров лазурную воду, хвойные леса и древесные хижины наездников. Искрится зелёным ковром земля в сиянии багрового рассвета. Когда луч солнца дотрагивается до лица Хедер, назойливым зайчиком пробегая меж её глаз, она едва морщится, закидывая на плечо стальной, отдающий кованым металлом и боевой резнёй топор.

На задней части острова, рядом с небольшим водоёмом, зарастающим камышами, располагается небольшая поляна светлых, душистых цветов. Астрид показала это место девушке ещё давно, ссылаясь на то, что здесь, в тиши сосновых деревьев, царит прекрасная атмосфера. Хедер ещё тогда заметила бирюзовые глаза подруги, вдохновлёно рассматривающие жёлтые солнечные цветы, раскиданные по всей сокровенной части острова, поэтому решила, что они — её любимые.

Брюнетка присаживается на одно колено и начинает аккуратно срывать скромный, но душистый букет: несколько ароматных цветов, на лепестках переходящих от центра нежным персиковым к соломенно-жёлтому. Утренний бриз едва затрагивает листву деревьев, однако прохлада леса всё же даёт о себе знать.

Девушка в боевых доспехах закрепляет любимый топор Астрид за своей спиной, а сама с мечтательным выражением лица направляется по тропе в застроенную наездниками часть острова.

Сморкала в своей раздражающей манере подкрадывается к Хедер со спины, когда она входит в застроенный район:

— Хедер, куда ты собралась?

Он навязчиво улыбается, рассматривая ставшее при его появлении хмурым лицо брюнетки. За наездниками следует Кривоклык; он как всегда не отстаёт от своего хозяина.

— Никуда, — резко отвечает брюнетка, продолжая идти вперёд. — Почему ты спрашиваешь?

Её порядком раздражает, когда парень в неподходящие для этого моменты начинает приставать, отпуская тупые шутки. Она фыркает про себя, но на лице оставляет всё то же безразличие.

— Просто заметил, что ты идёшь в сторону моей хижины… С цветами в руках, — подмигивает Сморкала, кивая в сторону букета.

— Не стоит, — сурово отрезает Хедер. — Они для Астрид.

Секундами позже девушка в спешке добавляет:

— Хочу поблагодарить её за то, что она одолжила мне свой топор.

Резким движением она достаёт из-за спины стальное орудие, при этом испугав Сморкалу, а затем ловко закидывает его на своё плечо.

— Она одолжила тебе топор? — недоуменно моргает глазами парень. — Астрид кладёт эту штуку под свою подушку, когда спит…

Как это странно не звучит, но Хедер прекрасно знает, что так оно и есть в действительности. Для такого боевого викинга, как Хофферсон, это вполне обычная вещь. Более того, Хедер сама давно привыкла держать своё оружие поблизости даже во время сна.

— Так поступают друзья, — просто отвечает девушка, желая наконец-то отвязаться от приставучего Сморкалы.

— Ну, никто ничего никогда не одалживал мне… — с заметной грустью задумывается викинг, а затем отпускает наигранный смешок, чтобы вдруг не показаться настолько расстроенным по этому поводу.

Хедер переводит задумчивый взгляд на душистый букет цветов:

— Судя по всему, никто не верит, что ты в состоянии вернуть что-либо обратно.

Она сворачивает за угол, решительно направляясь к хижине Астрид. Позади остаётся Сморкала, в растерянности опустив взгляд. Видимо, его сильно задели последние слова, брошенные девушкой. Но об этом она не желает серьёзно задумываться, это ведь просто Йоргенсон, тем более, ей не терпится увидеть с утра пораньше Астрид.

Взошедшее солнце освещает Драконий Край, постепенно продолжая пробуждать викингов. В воздухе витает сырость от прошедшего прошлым вечером ливня, а роса на изумрудной траве переливается в ярких утренних лучах. Хедер останавливается прямо перед деревянной хижиной, в левой руке сжимая ароматный букет. Она немного наклоняется к нему, вдыхая сладкий запах, а затем прячет его за спину и обухом топора сдержанно стучится в дверь.

Раздаётся скрип ржавых петель, а в проходе появляется улыбающаяся Астрид. Левая рука её тоже убрана за спину.

— Спасибо за топор, я его наточила для тебя, — держась за красиво расписанную и немного потертую временем деревянную ручку, мягко произносит Хедер.

Хофферсон одобрительно кивает головой, довольно улыбаясь, и берёт одно из своих любимых орудий из рук знакомой, а затем откладывает его в сторону. Взгляд её падает на убранную за спину руку Хедер. Астрид вопросительно изгибает бровь, явно заметив некоторое смущение девушки.

— Сама-то что прячешь за спиной? — фыркает на ехидный взгляд Хедер и улыбается одним уголком губ.

Астрид лишь с усмешкой закатывает глаза и предлагает компромисс:

— Тогда одновременно… Раз, два, три.

Секундами позже девушки, поначалу растерянно смотря друг на друга, всё-таки не выдерживают и начинают громко смеяться. В руках одной — букет полевых нежных соломенно-жёлтых цветов, а второй — пышный, с заботой собранный венок из таких же душистых светлых растений с любимой поляны.

Хофферсон продолжает смеяться одними лишь глазами, в которых Хедер отчётливо видит горящие огоньки. У Астрид очень красивые голубые глаза, думает она, ненароком заглядевшись на девушку. Та, немного мешкая, аккуратно надевает на смоляные густые волосы Хедер венок. Хофферсон смеётся в кулак, следя за тем, как Хедер пребывает в небольшой растерянности, однако всё-таки постепенно начинает улыбаться. Она поправляет венок на своей голове и, ощущая прилив искренней радости, слегка нагибается в поклоне, торжественно вручая Астрид собранный с утра букет.


End file.
